


Life as It Happnes to Someone Else

by winterlieder



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlieder/pseuds/winterlieder





	Life as It Happnes to Someone Else

Christina Sierra didn’t want to die.

In the stillness of space, and in the depth of the artificial night of the Ptolemy, the thought set in heavier than ever. She held an aching wrist to her chest, massaging the sore joints with her other hand as she leaned back in her observation seat. The night shift had sent almost everyone else to their beds, where dreams relieved them from being plagued with thoughts like these.

The crew of the Ptolemy had their past equally veiled by new names, and different demeanor. Christina almost envied those born into this precarious life where a troubled existence was the norm. She eyed the young--too young-- girl who had dozed peacefully onto her keyboard not far.

In her mind, Feldt was too young to think about death.

The men around her danced around life as if coveting death. It was a notion that might have been alluring to Christina were she not in the midst of it. The pilots newly introduced to her embraced that fate all too willingly, all too carelessly. And whenever a rendezvous was over, they smiled, sighed, and slipped into silence as they would live forever. They had the conviction of their choice, and the chance to believe in it.

She never did.

Christina was grateful for the obscurity that cloaked each and everyone of the member’s pasts, as did the act of coercion with which she was pushed into this life. She settled into these hectic days with a burning, affected warmth, and whenever the respite from this act came, it was her turn to watch the others as to fill in the blanks of their circumstances. It was a welcome relief from watching her own life while she lived it as someone else.

The young woman had read death in Sumeragi’s haunted eyes whenever she was lost in her somber thought or wine. Her awe at Lasse’s indifference to it had soon turned into unease. It reminded her too well of her own fears.

She was awakened from her reveries by the light, almost apologetic snores of the young data technician. In zero gravity, Christina’s tired hands could perhaps lift the unassuming sleeping form back to her small room. She was saved from the initial discomfort of lifting the surprisingly heavier girl by a pair of hands reaching to support Feldt’s weight.

“Don’t just waltz in here unannounced. You could have scared me,” Christina admonished; nevertheless she allowed Lichtehndal help her with the task.

“That’s what I get for relieving you from your shift!” his voice pitched in a slight whine as he lifted the young girl against his back, propping her arms about his neck, “You know... I got here just in time, otherwise I’d have had to haul back two young ladies with me.”

Clasping Lichtendahl’s forearm with her hand, Christina had a solid hold with the other on the conveyor handle that pulled them along the hallway and away from the bridge room. And then there was him, she rolled her eyes quickly. With that pleasant smile on his face, Lichtendahl has probably never seen death in his life.

In these peaceful, precious moments, it was like being one more step away from death.


End file.
